The World Will Always Change
by Wannabe.Band.Geek
Summary: There are times to worry and tangle your stomach with nerves. When your trusted friend comes to apologize for revealing your hidden whereabouts to the enemy, it's one of those times. OneShot, LilyJames.


Because I'm Always Here

One-Shot

Rated for simple swearing, just in case.

Set as the last few moments or whatever in Lily and James' life, before they were killed. I aim to please lovelies, I hope you like it.

* * *

'I curse my forsaken nerves.' An anxious voice murmured from the kitchen, as the sound of porcelain dishes clattered into the sink. Wringing her hands and drying them off on a small checkered hand towel, Lily abandoned her cleaning and stepped out of the kitchen, slowly making her way into the sitting room.

'Relax, Lil.' James sighed from the cozy armchair by the window. 'They'll never find us, what with Pete as our Secret Keeper.' He smiled, that smile that made her feel like the ground fell from beneath her feet. And from in his arms, a small cooing slightly eased her worried mind.

Lily sighed, gently sitting on the arm of her husband's chair and peering into the cloth-wrapped bundle that was there son. 'I know, I'm getting worked up over nothing.' She said, smiling lightly as Harry nibbled on his foot.

James slipped one free arm around her middle, drawing her closer and kissing her lightly on the forehead. 'You have every right to be worried, Lily. But we have to trust the others, right?'

She nodded, sliding her head onto her shoulder. 'Yeah, I guess we do.' She muttered, closing her eyes.

James smiled. Up until a short while ago, once he and Lily found out that they had been marked for death, they had had the perfect life. The wife he'd always dreamed of, the best friends that kept getting better, a beautiful home and a wonderful son. It was _better_ than he had ever dreamed it to be. But that was before they found out about the spy. One of their trusted friends was feeding Voldemort information about their whereabouts, forcing them into hiding.

A yawn interrupted his thoughts and he looked down as Harry squirmed in his arms, stretching and whining and closing his eyes.

'I'll bring him up to bed.' Lily said, holding out her arms as James slid their son into them. She smiled down at him, adjusting him lightly against her shoulder and walking towards the stairs. Glancing over her shoulder, she saw James slouch in his chair, head back with his eyes closed. He was just as worried as she was, stronger…but just as worried. She began to climb the stairs, turning left down the hall and into a powder blue painted room. Quickly adjusting the blankets inside the oak crib, she held the baby out in front of her.

Spitting image of James, and she could hardly ask for anything more. The chubby, adorable face that all baby's had. The giggling smile and the mop of messy, black hair. Everything that reminded her so sweetly of her husband. She brought him close to her once more, brushing her nose against his tiny one and kissing him on the forehead, she sighed happily and held him to her shoulder once more.

'I love you.' She whispered, lowering him into the crib and pulling the blankets over him gently. She turned, rather reluctantly from the crib and headed for the door, slowly flicking off the light and turning to go back downstairs. She stopped on the last creaking, wooden step, smiling at her husband, lopsided in the chair and staring, lost, at the ceiling. Tossing her hair over her shoulder, she walked over to him and placed a small kiss on his kiss, snapping him out of his reverie. He started slightly, before smiling up at her and gently pulling her into his lap with a sigh.

'Why couldn't everything stay the way it had been?' Lily muttered, pressing her head against his chest, the familiar warmth flooding through her body once more.

He brushed a few strands of auburn hair away from her face, looking down at her. She seemed perfect, curled up in his lap like a scared little girl. He didn't blame her.

'I don't know.' He replied softly, 'I really don't know.'

'I miss the carefree days with Sirius and Remus and everyone else.' She added, closing her eyes.

James nodded, silently agreeing. 'All the dinners and the poger – '

'Poker.'

'Right, all the poker games and the trips to the beach…'

'Harry's first Christmas.' Lily thought out loud, bringing a slight smile to her face.

'It was perfect.' James sighed.

'I've still got you and Harry around, though.' Lily said, raising her head and smiling at him.

'And you always will.' He replied, capturing her soft, sweet tasting lips with his own. She gently moaned into his mouth as his arms found their way around her waist, pulling her, is possible, closer to him and hugging her to his chest. But they pulled away from their tender embrace as a knock gently came at the door.

James glanced nervously out the window, letting out a rather relieved sigh.

'It's just Peter.' He said.

Lily crawled off his lap, sauntering slowly to the door and unlocking it, pulling it open and smiling at a rather glum looking Peter Pettigrew.

'Evening, Peter.' Lily said cheerily, stepping aside to allow him entrance and he followed her back into the sitting room.

''Lo, Wormtail.' James said, grinning at his friend.

Peter's eyes darted to the window with a momentary smile in greeting.

'I-I c-ca-came to a-apol-apolgize…' he stuttered, fumbling with his hand in his hands.

'Apologize?' James said, sounding puzzled 'For what?'

'I-I-' he stammered once more.

'James.' Lily gasped, sounding petrified as she stared out the window.

James turned his head, taking one step back as a cloaked figure turned from the sidewalk, onto their lawn. He instantly turned to Peter again.

'You fucking bastard!' he yelled, drawing his wand from his back pocket and pointing it at Peter; evidently, the cursed spy among the group.

Peter whimpered and with a crack, he was gone from their living room rug. Lily felt tears slowly spill from her eyes, sobs slowly escaping her lips.

'Shh….' James soothed, walking over to her and closing his arms around her. 'It's okay, Lily. Everything will be okay.' He drew back for a moment, feeling tears sting behind his own eyes but seeming to hold them back. He stared her in the eye, watching in pain as her bottom lip quivered. 'Go upstairs and take Harry, run with him okay. Get as far away from here as possible. Find Dumbledore, he'll tell you what to do.'

Lily stared up at him, beginning to shake uncontrollably. 'What are you going to do?' she said between sobs.

'Don't worry. Just go, okay. I love you, and I love Harry…So much…Just go, quick.' He said, once more catching her shaking lips with his own. He felt tears stream on his eyes onto her already stricken cheeks as their front door was blasted open.

'GO!' he yelled, pushing her lightly towards the stairs as she seemed unwilling to move. She bounded up the wooden staircase, and disappeared around the corner. James turned, now facing the dark, cloaked figure that was Voldemort.

'Evening…' he hissed, pointing his wand at James.

'STUPEFY!' James yelled, pointing his own wand forward as well. But Voldemort dodged it with ease and with an icy, mirthless laugh.

'Stand down, Potter.' He spat.

'Never.'

'I _will_ get by, no matter what.'

'Over my dead body.' James hissed menacingly.

'Indeed…' Voldemort laughed, flicking his wand again. James was thrown back against the side wall, sliding down and landing with his head rolling on his shoulders. The great James Potter was no match for Voldemort, not when he was weakened by so much pain.

'You'll be seeing your wife and son soon enough, Potter.' Voldemort said, standing over him with his wand pointed directly at his chest.

James felt helpless, sitting with his wand astray and snapped in half, blood oozing from a gash on his forehead. He just hoped Lily was long gone, Harry nestled safely in her warming arms. He felt pain and regret, knowing that he let them both down. He felt guilty for blaming his _best friends_ of betrayal. He felt love for his wife and his son and his friends, as he realized that there was _nothing_ he could do.

'_Avada Kedavra…_'

He felt nothing.

'Shh, shh…It's okay, Harry. Everything will be fine…' Lily cried, hugging the wailing boy closer against her chest. A lie of course, she told herself, as her heart sank through the floor.

There was no comforting voice calling her name, no footsteps of her loving husband bounding to her rescue; there was only one answer. She had given him her heart, willingly, handing it to him in a paper wrapped box. She had fallen in love with him, stayed with him, married him and together they raised the perfect child. She couldn't help but feel alone, knowing that he was gone. As Harry cried into her shoulder, she couldn't stop her tears from falling into his mess of black hair.

The door burst open from behind her, she and Harry blasted forward. Lily stumbled slightly and quickly got to her feet, clutching Harry as close to her as she could. The haunting image of the tall, hooded figure before her was locked into her mind and would be forever.

'Hand over the boy. It's not you I'm after, Potter…' he hissed.

'Make it me.' Lily pleaded, 'Please, oh please, just kill me and leave Harry alone. He hasn't done anything to you.'

'Not yet. I'm not taking the chances. _Hand over the boy…_' he repeated, advancing on them with his wand outstretched.

'Please, no! Please…' she sobbed 'I'll do anything, just _please_ don't harm Harry.'

'You leave me _no_ choice.' Voldemort said as Lily crumbled to the floor, her back to Voldemort, shielding her precious son from the horrors of his wand.

'You choose not to stand down, Potter. Fine…_AVADA KEDAVRA!'_

'HARRY!' Lily screamed, the room suddenly flooded with a vibrant green light.

And Voldemort advanced on the sobbing baby, the crumpled body of his mother lying still at his tiny pyjama-covered feet, a twisted sneer curving onto his pale face.

He raised his wand once more, pointing it at the vulnerable baby. '_Avada Kedavra…'_ he muttered, a frown line creasing between his eyebrows. He watched in shock as the curse was repelled and a blast of green light was shot back at him. With a petrified yell, Voldemort collapsed with a hollow _THUD_, dust erupting in a curtain around the mangled bodies. It was quiet as a wispy figure emerged, hovering through and out the door; completely disappeared. The only sounds left were the wailing cries as Harry sobbed, chewing lightly on his fingers and the sirens from muggle police cars outside. The red and blue flashing lights could be seen from inside the house, lighting up the empty hallways and rooms. Footsteps were heard racing up the stairs, sounding as though there was an army rushing into the room. But no…It was only one man, twice the size of any normal man, dressed in a thick mole-skin coat. He quickly scooped the baby into his arms and hurried from the room before the officers even had a chance to see the place. He raced down the streets, nursing the baby to silence in his arms.

It was empty. A glorious legacy; ended. A beautiful story of love, passion and glory; ended as a new tale began…

* * *

(Author's Ramble) I wasn't sure how the ending turned out. I guess I kind of ran of ideas or whatever. Anyway, please review with comments and ideas and suggestions for improvement. I need all the help I can get, . Thanks for reading, lovelies. 


End file.
